Matt Corboy
Matt Corboy (born June 4, 1973) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Officer Ray Carlson on The Shield. Biography Corboy was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii. After graduating from Punahou School, he left his home state to attend Colorado State University, where he earned a degree in business. At some point in his life, Corboy worked with an improv comedy troupe in Los Angeles, California. In 1996, he took up acting and has since appeared in many commercials and films. In addition, Corboy landed guest-star roles in several TV shows. Filmography *A Deadly Adoption (2015) as Stan *Circle (2015) as The Husband *Revenge (2015) as Agent Baker *Criminal Minds - Lockdown (2015) TV episode - Officer Tom Polinsky *American Diaper (2015) as Dad #1 (short) *2 Broke Girls (2015) as Todd *Key and Peele (2012-2014) as Speech Audience/SWAT Team Member (2 episodes) *Married (2014) as Jerry (2 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Reggie *Kickin' It (2014) as Chief McGruder *Awkward. (2013-2014) as Jim McKibben (2 episodes) *Crimes of the Mind (2014) as Alex Raeburn *Review (2014) as Todd Schuster *Maker Shack Agency (2014) as Burt *Sketchy (2013) as Josh *The Thundermans (2013) as Iron Eagle *Geo's Pizza (2012-2013) as Detective Earl (12 episodes) *Mad Men (2013) as Dave *A Mother's Rage (2013) as Deputy Lance Jonson *1600 Penn (2013) as Tommy (2 episodes) *A Golden Christmas 3 (2012) as Barry *Organized Criminal (2012) as Vincent Russo (short) *Battleground (2012) as Michael Corboy (10 episodes) *The Carrier (2011) as Matt (short) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2011) as Airport Security Guard *The Descendants (2011) as Cousin Ralph *L.A. Noire (2011) as Lars Taraldsen (video game, voice) *Withstand One Night (2011) as Sleeveless Guy (short) *A Series of Unfortunate People (2011) as Randall/Phil (2 episodes) *CSI: NY (2011) as Keith DeYoung *Stonerville (2011) as Announcer (video) *The Young and the Restless (2011) as Doctor Boyd *The Bare Show (2010) as Loon (short) *Hawaii Five-0 (2010) as David Atwater *Svetlana (2010) as Methdown Host *Father vs. Son (2010) as Extreme Adultery Host *Lie to Me (2009) as Matt *Modern Family (2009) as Josh *Great Moments in Human Interaction (2008) as Dennis *The Shield (2002-2008) as Ray Carlson (17 episodes) *NCIS (2008) as Petty Officer Lance Tolliver *Giants of Radio (2008) as Scoot *World Poker Tour (2007) as Commentator *MADtv (2007) as Matt *Sweat Equity (2006) as Narrator (39 episodes) *The Loop (2006) as Kenneth *The West Wing (2006) as Asst. Secretary Blieden *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005-2006) as Various (3 episodes, voice) *Threshold (2006) as Carl *Cold Case (2005) as Terrence, 1954 *The Adventures of Big Handsome Guy and His Little Friend (2005) as Bar Jerk (short) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) as Additional Voices (video, voice) *Knuckle Sandwich (2004) as "THE" Lance *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Husband *Spin City (2001) as Boyfriend *Long Lost Love (2001) as Jeff *The District (2000) as Cop #1 *One World (2000) as Emcee *The Big Blind (1999) as Lane *Planet Patrol (1999) as Technician/Shape Machine (video) *JAG (1999) as Jimmy Ambler *Blood Dolls (1999) as Warbeck Security *Seven Days (1999) as Waiter *The Pretender (1997) as Chris Welman Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice Actors Category:American people Category:1970s births Category:1973 films Category:Moana